


Death of Hero's, Death of Mummy and Daddy

by Chibi_Ladybug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Ladybug/pseuds/Chibi_Ladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching a funeral Steve comes across a sad little boy all alone, worried for the child he tries to help only to find something shocking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of Hero's, Death of Mummy and Daddy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or The Avengers and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.  
Author: Chibi_Ladybug  
Title: Death of Hero's, Death of Mummy and Daddy  
Pairing: None  
Summary: Watching a funeral Steve comes across a sad little boy all alone, worried for the child he tries to help only to find something shocking out.   
Warnings: AU, crossover, depressing, character death, angst  
Written using challenge: None  
Author Notes: This fic does not really fit into any bit of the timeline in either fandom, it is just a little drabble of mine.  
Chapter Information: Chapter 1 of 1.

Story:  
Steve Rogers let out a sigh of grief and pain as he watched the possession of people carrying coffins contain the dead war heroes who had battled so bravely for their country within them. Images flashed through his mind back to when he was merely a young new soldier and the horrors he had seen. Taking a deep breath as he tried to block out the pain full memories his sad blue eyes scanned the crowd of people wishing to pay their respect to the fallen hero's until his eyes fell on one small shaking form of a young four year old child standing at the edge of the road alone.

Emotions getting the better of him when he spotted no adult near the small child Steve slowly made his way over to the small boy. As he came to a stop in front of him Steve slowly knelt down and offered the boy a soft comforting smile as tear filled brown eyes turned to look at him.

"Hi buddy, my name is Steve, Are you alright?" Steve asked as his eyes fell down to a name pin on the child's small chest, "I like your badge...your name is Teddy?"

The child replied with a pain filled jerky nod of his head making Steve wish that he could pull the child into a tight hug.

"Do you know where your parents are?" Steve asked, getting a slow nod of the head from the child Steve continued, "Where are your parents? Do you want me to take you to them? I am sure they are worried about you."

Instead of replying Steve watched on as with a fresh wave of pain filled tears Teddy raised his small shaky hand and pointed it out into the street. Following the finger Steve felt his heart shatter as two coffins was carried by side by side.

"My Daddy and Mummy," Teddy replied softly as he gazed at the two coffins, "Are in there."

The End.


End file.
